


It Burns Bright (in the night)

by Kemrys



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Me Looking at Pinterest Prompts is Bad Idea, hope is a softie, the title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemrys/pseuds/Kemrys
Summary: Dialogue prompt:"Small fire!I said to set a small fire!This is not small!"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	It Burns Bright (in the night)

"Jesus Christ." Hope stared at the burning tree in exasperation.

Lizzie snorted. Josie scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"A small fire," Hope sighed. "I said please set a small fire. This is not small!"

Hope and the twins were standing in the middle of a clearing located in the woods behind the Salvatore School. Behind them were three small tents. In front of them was a single maple tree. It was on fire, all fifty feet of it.

"I'm sorry." The brunette siphoner apologized. Hope's expression softened a bit, but she didn't say anything.

"In Josie's defense that tree was like super dry and we had to get kindling somewhere," Lizzie shrugged before turning to stare at the tree. "Dad won't ever let this go."

Her sister groaned.

The twins and their father got into yet another argument about him not treating them seriously enough a few days ago. The argument was finally resolved when MG suggested that Dr. Saltzman should test his daughters' survival skills.

If they were normal teens, Dr. Saltzman would've just given them a tent and let them camp out in the woods for a few days. They weren't though. They were powerful witches, a couple of days in the woods would be a breeze for them. His solution to that? Make Hope supervise them for two weeks out there. The tribrid was to make sure that their living conditions were like those of normal campers and they didn't use their magic to cheat, whatever that meant.

Hope sighed again. "Go to your tents and sleep."

"What?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what?" Josie frowned.

"I'll take care of it," Hope closed her eyes before starting chanting. In a few seconds, the fire died down and smoke started to disappear. "Your dad and most of the students should be asleep by now. All I have to do now is the plant restoration spell that Freya taught me. Tomorrow is your last day, don't ruin it for yourselves."

"But that thing is giant," Josie protested, gesturing to the now black tree. "You can't do it alone."

"I'm a powerhouse of magic," Hope smiled at her girlfriend's concern. "I'll be fine."

"Let me rephrase that," Josie walked up to the tribrid, grabbed Hope's hand, and started siphoning. "I won't let you do that alone."

"Yeah, I guess it's our mess and we should clean it up, or whatever." Lizzie rolled her eyes but grabbed Hope's other hand.

Hope smiled at the twins. "Alright, repeat after me..."


End file.
